Pain Deception and Lies: It's What We Are Made For
by BumblebeesGirlMaddy
Summary: "We didn't know. We couldn't remember."   Four Femme's appear in Detroit and four teenage girls go missing.   Follow the femme's on their adventure as they find their TRUE past; not the ones planted by Megatron.   Annoyance: Story better than summary..may
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story should be interesting! I would like to tell you that I have never really written in 3****rd**** person, I usually do it in first person and switch POV's but this time I'm going to try a different way. C:**

**Anyways~ the characters are OC's of my friends:**

XHoney-BeeX: Lissa

Lightning Prime:Tony (Lighning)

Generalstarwing: Jacqui

And Maddy:Mine

**SO tell me what you think when you finish! I LOVE reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.**

**~oOo~**

"Should we run?" The shortest of the group whispered to the others while glancing at the giant robot, who was staring down at the four teens; a victorious smirk on his face. The girls had been sitting in the middle of the room staring each other down; each trying to bluff their way to victory, before the roof was ripped off the building not much unlike that of a can of sardines. The game they had been playing was now completely forgotten and pieces of debris surrounded them. The room was trashed and all they could do at the moment was stare up at the robot, with a mix of emotions stirring up inside of them.

"I say on the count of three we break for it!" The youngest whispered glancing to the door. She didn't really think they had a chance to get away from the robot… Not only did he have the advantage of height, but it was dreadfully obvious he had heard them; his smirk had turned into a somewhat maniacal grin and the two red orbs that resembled human eyes shined with amusement. They probably wouldn't accomplish anything, but they had to try. "One." She muttered.

"Two" The girl sitting beside her muttered.

"THREE!" The finally member of their small assembly shouted before they all jumped up and bolted for the door. The robot, soon to be abductor laughed and the girls ran into his hand, which now blocked the path to the door; their ONLY exit.

"Well shoot! Now what!" The young one questioned as she rubbed at her face.

"I don't know Maddy!" The shortest replied rubbing at her head.

"Ugh, this is NOT how I wanted to die!"Lissa shouted as she rubbed at her forehead. The one who didn't run into the giant slab of metal snickered at the red marks appearing on the others faces; Maddy glared at her.

"Just what do you find so amusing Lightning?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" the girl replied with a grin while holding up her hands defensively. "Just your face!" she snickered. "Red is quite a nice color on you!" She continued.

"YOU trying running into a giant hand of **metal!**" Maddy replied pointing at the giant robot. The Decepticon laughed in response. The laughter caused the girls to turn their attention back to the menace who had ruined their heated game of Go Fish.

**~oOo~**

'This is too easy!' the Decepticon thought as he laughed at the humans. They were in a dangerous and dire situation yet they argued, tossed insults, and were still calm…well calmer than they should be.

This time he had to agree with Megatron, these humans would suit their purpose perfectly but of course….there's no way he'd tell him that! The Decepticon leader had ordered him to watch the females; study them, and he had…after putting up an argument of course!

But lucky for him they were actually quite interesting to watch; as his studies went on he began to noticed that they all seemed to have some sort of bond…and a policy of 'You touch one girl, you get to meet the other three's fists'. When looking at their personalities the group he noticed it would split down the middle; the first two had been referred as 'the partners in crime' by the humans at the 'school' on multiple occasions. They were slightly crazier than the other two, and were constantly thinking of crazy ideas to get to people, ways to get under their 'skin'. At first it had seemed the two's personalities were **exactly** the same, but when he looked closer he began to notice the differences. The taller of the two was quick to turn on you. One moment she'd be grinning at joking the next glaring and clenching her serv- I mean hands in anger.

The other girl was faster to take insult that the other, and easier to disappoint. You could insult her a number of times; and although it didn't always show she was upset on the inside; rather in anger or sadness. If you put the two together they would plot and with a wicked grin act out upon their plans.

Which is where the other two came in; they were more level headed of the group. They would try to keep the others out of trouble; they'd persuade the mischief makers against their plans. Which worked most of the time, the times that they couldn't sway the two they'd join in on the fun….as long as they didn't get into too much trouble.

The two worked best together as well, when putting their minds together they could do anything. The oldest was the hardest to anger and enjoyed the others childish manor; however when it was necessary she was stern and quick to speak her mind.

The tallest out of the whole group was quick to crack jokes. But she didn't seem to do it out of her group…she was slightly more timid than the rest; but like her counterpart she would speak her mind.

**~oOo~**

"We're. So. Dead." Lissa stated looking at the purple emblem upon the robots wing.

"Decepticon." Maddy imputed looking to the girl.

"Yep!" She replied "And It's the jet, the one that destroyed the train a couple months ago!"

Jacqui nodded. "Starscream." She said out loud looking over the robot, or what she could see. They knew who he was; they weren't stupid. Unlike most kids their age the girls watched the news, they didn't want to be left in the dark and studied what was going on. If you were to ask any of them they could name every robot that had appeared on television.

"His chin is HUGE though!" Jacqui was yanked from her thoughts and looked over to Lissa and Maddy who were giggling and pointing at the _deadly_ robot.

"Seriously guys?" Lightning questioned the two and looked two Jacqui. "If anything THEY get us killed"

"What? We're going to die anyway!" Maddy said with a glare.

"At least let us have _some_ fun before we die!" Lissa continued.

"We could make it out of here alive!" Lightning said to the two trying to think of a way to get out

"Oh _yeah,_ lets jump out the window!" Lissa stated sarcastically frowning, Jacqui grinned "Actually…that's a good idea." She said looking to the window of Maddy's room.

"It's only about…fifteen feet right?" She questioned curiously looking to Maddy.

"Yeah!" she replied with a grin.

**~oOo~**

Starscream was pulled from his thoughts by the rising voices of the small humans. "It's that or be ate by the Con!" the youngest of them said. Starscream narrowed his optics at the humans as they turned to the window across the room and scoffed, they could jump for all he cared; legs weren't needed for the experiment! He watched as they opened the window and jumped out one by one. The seeker waited a moment and growled before making his way around the house. Surely one of them would have broken something "Stupid humans!" He muttered.

"Veally Starscream, you couldn't do one ving correctly?" Starscream groaned as Blitzwing rounded the corner of the house the four human females unconscious. "Do NOT blame me for their stupidity; Megatron said nothing about bringing them back in perfect condition!" He growled

"Vell no." he replied "Bu-ZEY'RE SO VUTE! Ja?" Random interrupted his Icy counterpart and held up a random human.

"Vell? Vhat do you think of de little human?" He questioned holding Jacqui by the shirt and holding her infront of the seekers face.

Starscream leant back in response and sneered slightly "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" He growled raising a hand to push it away; Random pulled his hand back quickly as his personality changed with a 'woosh' of air.

"DON'T YOU HURT DE VUMANS!" Hothead stated furiously and turned on heal and walking in the direction of the Decepticon base. "Oh why don't you take care of vat." Icy said taking control once more, looking back and nodding towards the house. "Megatron says to get rid of anyzing that could lead back to us!" He said. "Try burning it down." He suggested before walking away once more towards the base.

"AHAHA SEE YOU SCREAMER!" Random crackled before transforming and buckling the girls up, with another laugh he took off into the sky. Starscream growled as the triple changer flew off and turned to the home behind him.

"Burn it." He said with distaste. "And he couldn't do this _why_?" Starscream asked as he jumped into the air and hovering. "He's the tank!" He complained and shot at the car parked outside the home.

He watched with slight satisfaction as the car exploded and caught the home on fire. When the parents would arrive home the small home in the country would be no more. And they would find the four teenagers missing.

**~oOo~**

**Note: Done! In the next chapter I'm going to go back to the beginning of the day so we can get to know the characters better! I apologize for any mistakes and would LOVE creative criticism!**

**(And to my buddies; Tell me if I messed up on you guys ok? (: )**

**Read and Review random people!**

**~Maddy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is the **_**boring**_** chapter where we go back earlier in the day so we can develop characters! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers would I REALLY need to write this? **

**~oOo~**

"Sooooo, how did they get away with skipping half a school day again?" Jacqui questioned glancing at the clock. Ten till noon; The girl looked back to her friend beside her.

"Doctors appointment!" Lightning replied

"…..On the same day?" she said with a slight grin knowing how difficult that would be. "Of course, does that _really_ surprise you?" Lightning questioned amused.

"Not really!" she said as they entered the cafeteria. In their highschool you could go out for lunch, but their group preferred to wait until the end of school. Then they'd head over to someone's house, raid their fridge and go to another group members the following day.

Lightning plopped down at a table the group had pretty much claimed and threw her feet up on the chair across from her, Jacqui followed suit sitting beside the taller girl. As the people started to file into the cafeteria Lightning leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Who's house are we going to today?" She questioned and watched as a fly flew into her vision.

"MINE!" A voice shouted from behind her causing the girl to jump; and almost topple back, her hands shot out to grip the side of the table before gravity could take full effect. The shout was occupied by the slamming of paperbags on the table and two giggling girls. Jacqui snickered and grinned at her counterpart as the two troublemakers removed their feet to sit.

"What was that for!" Lightning questioned as she righted herself glaring at the two slightly.

The girls tsked "Do you _know_ how dangerous it is to lean back in chairs?" The youngest stated mockingly grabbing a taco from the bag of food.

"That's why the teachers tell us not to lean back in them!" The other continued. Jacqui grinned at the bag of food on the table and quickly claimed herself a Taco.

"Since when do _you _two care about the rules?" Lightning asked grabbing her sack from burger bot. When one of the group members brought back food they stopped at two places; Burgerbot, and the Taco shop down the street.

"They don't. They just enjoy messing with us!" Jacqui responded taking a bite from her taco.

"Exactly!" The two responded grinning while biting into their food. Lightning rolled her eyes and began to eat. The table went silent for a moment as the group consumed their food. The silence however didn't last long. "Gew guwys!" Maddy stated over a mouthful of food before swallowing. "Didn't you have a meeting thing or something today?" Blitz stopped mid bite "Oh man. I FORGOT!" she said getting up "GOTTA GO!" she said grabbing her last Taco as Lightning grabbed her burger getting up as well. "See 'ya!" She waved taking off after Blitz; who had already made it have way across the room.

"…And then there were two." Maddy stated before eating the last of her taco.

"Just the two of us!" Lissa said in a sing song voice causing the youngest to snort and choke. The older of the two laughed and handed her a bottle of water.

"I saw that coming!" She said after swallowing the water. The two partners in crime laughed and talked for the rest of lunch.

**~oOo~**

They knew something was wrong when they arrived for last hour and saw the two sitting in their seats, On time, stuff ready, and two minutes early. The two were NEVER early; they were either completely late or just walking in as the bell rang!

"They have thought of something." Jacqui stated as they walked into the classroom seeing the trouble makers wearing identical grins. To most people the grins would seem harmless and almost innocent but the group had been together for _years_; by now they could find the simplest flaw in each other's façade. Lightning grinned and pointed a light brown finger at them accusingly. "They've had ALL day to plan something." She said.

"I know, It'll be interesting to find out what it is." Jacqui responded smiling slightly as they headed over to their spots across from the grinning girls.

**~oOo~**

Lissa glanced to the door as the familiar colors of lime and red came into her peripheral vision before nudging the taller girl next to her. "They know were up to something" She said as Maddy looked over to the door. Lightning raised a fingerless gloved hand at to the two; pointing accusingly while whispering to Blitz; who quickly responded and a small smile broke across her face. The two girls approached their table as the bell rang before sitting down and looking at the two menaces. Maddy countered with a grin; her blue eyes going wide innocently "Hey guys!" she said as Blitz pointed at the two, her Zombie bracelet drawing their (somewhat short) attention for a moment. "You two." She whispered "Are up to something!"

Lissa and Maddy looked to each other; sharing a look before returning their attention back to the girls. "Us?" They questioned feigning innocence while point their fingers to themselves.

"Yes you! Quit acting innocent and tell us what you did." Lightning said somewhat sternly but losing the effect completely as she looked around. "By the way where's our teacher?" She asked.

Maddy snickered to herself, unintentionally drawing the attention to herself; she straightened up in response closing her mouth. "She's getting the dog out of the building." Lissa said grinning.

"What dog?" Jacqui questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The nonexistent one!" She replied as Maddy grabbed the tallest members red headband pushing it over her eyes. "There you go." She said leaning back in her seat as the teacher walked in.

"…" Lightning was silent as she moved her head band back where it belonged; not really phased by the random act. "Thanks! It was nice not to see your face for a moment!" She joked as the younger one grinned.

"No problemo~!" she said as the teacher called for attention. The group looked to her as she began her lecture.

**~oOo~**

The rest of the hour passed by quickly and…uneventfully. '…this is odd' Jacqui thought glancing to the girls across from her. 'not one thing' She jumped slightly as the bell rang and the trouble makers across from her jumped up and practically ran out the door. She quickly followed with Lightning in tow.

"Nothing!" The tall one said to Jacqui as they rounded the corner that lead to the front doors.

"I know! We're missing something." She responded as they exited the building before stopping.

"Yes but th- …aren't there usually cars here? Parents picking up Freshmen?" Lightning asked.

"Yeahhhhhhh…." Jacqui said looking around at the empty street as confused students looked around.  
>"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" The two culprits shouted from the side walk before turning and running.<p>

"…We should have know." Jacqui stated before chasing after the two, Lightning close behind. When the two girls finally caught up they each reached out grabbing a pest.

Jacqui pulled out her phone and checked the time "TWO THIRTY!" She shouted as the two culprits giggled. "It was toooooooo easy!" Maddy said turning to the two with a grin, high-fiving with Lissa.

"We just had to get into the computer system!" Lissa said grinning. "And just change the clock times ahead by one hour!" she continued.

"Oh and, don't worry about school tomorrow; we canceled it!" Maddy said. "The wonders of modern technology!" she yelled before taking off in the direction of her house "MEET YOU THERE!" Lissa laughed and followed after her partner in crime.

"…Eh, at least we got out early" The tall one said before taking off after them. "Oh yeah!" Jacqui said grinning from beside her.

**Note:….The end will probably need to be rewritten but EH XD anyways~ RnR peeps!**


End file.
